The present disclosure generally relates to avionics communications between airborne platforms. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for actionable avionics event-based communications.
In existing aircraft and other platforms, a flight plan is loaded onto an onboard computer. The flight plan can be used with a flight display to provide situational awareness. The flight plan may include waypoints, tasks, missions, or other actions items to be performed. However, the situational awareness provided by the flight plan is limited to action items for the individual aircraft. For example, existing systems can only display a local flight plan, and are unaware of whether action items are being successfully performed by remote platforms.
Action items cannot be easily transferred or shared between different aircraft. Manual communications, such as vocal communications, are typically needed if flight plans change and a new or additional mission waypoint is assigned or needs to be reassigned. For example, in the event that one flight member of a team is unable to complete a flight plan action item, the coordination and reassigning of that portion of the flight plan and mission requires many manual steps and vocal communications and coordination, which can be cumbersome and error prone.